Night Of Us
by xJoby
Summary: His hand also had the ring, and it set off nicely against his darker skin. I felt a shiver go through me as I realized this was the beginning of.. Always.  - Set after wedding. Wizard/Hikari, !LEMON! -


**Good day! This is an older W/H story... And it is most certainly rated for a reason, so please, if you're not of age (16/17+) I'd like to ask you to stay away from this fic. **

**Warnings : M/F, fluff**

**Set after Wizard and Hikari's wedding :) Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

He closed the door behind us and smiled. We looked at each other, happy, but a bit uncertain of what to do. After a few moments he stepped forward, taking my hand with the wedding band, that glistened softly in the warm light of my house. His hand also had the ring, and it set off nicely against his darker skin. I felt a shiver go through me as I realized this was the beginning of.. Always. The rest of my life. Gale must have seen something, as he let go of my smaller hand, leaning forward to press his lips to mine. He seemed to enjoy kissing, and I found myself enjoying it more than ever as he breathed my name against my lips, deepening the kiss by parting my lips. Another shiver, like electricity, made it's way through my body, and I pressed closer to him, feeling his similar reaction. His lips were soft as he kissed my jaw. Then he stopped for a moment, face red.

"I-… I'm quite inexperienced in human interactions…" he mumbled, showing he was a little uncertain of what to do. I looked at him and blushed, knowing what he was unknowingly implying.  
"I… I seee…" I said softly, smiling. "It's okay.. I know a little bit.." I mumbled, blushing. He smiled when he saw my expression, and kissed my lips softly. "I'm in your hands." he said, making the blush on my face worse, if that even was possible. I took his hand, and tugged him over to the bed, reaching up to undo the buttons on his jacket. His eyes were on me as I put it on the chair next to my bed, and he assisted me by undoing the various crystal necklaces that rested around his neck. I helped him tug the turtleneck over his head, and then I gazed in wonder at his lean figure, and the various markings that were spread over his torso, golden markings. He smiled.  
"I've always had those… They're to protect me from other, evil Wizards and Witches." he said softly, taking my hand and setting it on his chest, over his heart. I felt my heart jump; such gestures were almost too much for me sometimes. I traced the drawings, and then kicked off my shoes, after taking off his boots. He looked at me curiously, and then sighed when I pushed him to sit on the bed. I kissed him, a lover's kiss, parting my lips over his and touching my tongue to his, hearing a soft noise, similar to a groan, leave his throat. It sent a shiver through my body again, as he reached behind me to gently pull down the zipper on the white wedding dress I wore. It bunched around my ankles, the soft silk, and left me in a white baby doll, that I had picked out because it worked nicely with the dress. He broke away from me for a moment, eying my figure.

"You're beautiful.." he whispered, kissing my hand. I smiled, blushing.  
"Thank you.." I whispered. I took a moment to kiss his cheek, before moving down to his chest, pressing kisses to his collarbone and neck. He groaned softly, shivering. He seemed to be sensitive there, and I moved further down, bringing my hands up to touch his nipples.  
"Hikari-" he started, throwing his head back as I closed my lips over one of them, softly touching my tongue to it. He closed his eyes tightly, breathing heavily when I focused my attention on the other one. He seemed to be awakening to senses like this, and his eyes were hazed as I looked up at him and smiled. His hand came up, uncertain, and brushed through my hair, before stroking my cheek lovingly. Then he moved it back to it's previous position to keep himself straight up. He blushed when I moved further down, leaning up on my knees , undoing the ribbon on his pants. I felt him stiffen up, and looked up at him. He was blushing like a young boy, almost unable to meet my eyes.

"Just relax.." I whispered, smiling. He nodded shakily; his eyes closed tightly as I tugged his pants down his hips, leaving him in his dark boxers. He was shivering as I pressed my lips to the slight bulge under the soft fabric, tightening his grip on my sheets.

I leaned up a bit higher and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his lips. My hand reached into his boxers and touched him lightly; he gasped quietly, blushing. I felt nervous; I had never done this before, just heard of it from the other girls. I urged him to lift his hips for a moment, and slid the thin undergarment off of his body. I smiled, seeing how inexperienced he really was. It made me want to show him how it felt; how good it could feel…

He was hard, just like I had expected, and when I lightly trailed my fingers down his length he shivered again, a soft moan of my name escaping his lips. His light hair was disheveled; His face flushed with arousal. "…Hikari.." he mumbled, voice low.

I leaned over him, wetting my lips. I was trembling myself, but I tried not to let it show as I pressed a kiss to his tip, before swirling my tongue around it, letting my left hand wander..

"Ahh-" he breathed, biting his lip as I took him in my mouth, sucking him almost harshly, making him curl over me, fingers rooting in my hair. I could feel his care for me through his attempt to not pull my hair out, but he trembled, resorting to tightening his grip on the sheets again.  
"Hi-Hikari-" he gasped, throwing his head back as I started using my tongue. "Ah..!" he almost exclaimed, bi-colored eyes half-open, panting harshly, voice hoarse...

Just a few moments before I could feel his limit nearing, he urged me to stop, panting. I looked up at him and gasped as he pulled me up easily, kissing me passionately. Before I knew it, I was on the bed, on my back, gasping for air as his lips trailed over my body, hearing a soft growl from him as I groaned his name.  
"Gale…" I breathed, as his lips found one of my nipples, swirling his tongue around it until it was hard, and he brushed his fingers over the now sensitive spot, making me gasp out his name.  
"Mm…" he mumbled, voice husky. He seemed to have enough male instincts to continue.. Like this.  
I flushed, feeling his hands as they wandered further down, where it became so sensitive I couldn't quite handle it properly.

It only took him a few moments to reach my secret spot, and he lifted his hands, brushing past the inside of my thighs, giving him better access. I blushed, closing my eyes tightly; it felt strange, almost embarrassing to be in such a position, but it sent a strange fire through my body.. He looked up at me with almost shy eyes, as if asking if it was okay, before kissing the small space that had the most effect on me, already making me spasm with that small movement. He smiled slightly, narrowing his eyes in a gentle expression, and then sucked on it, first softly, then just as hard as I had sucked him, and my world went blank, with the only thing I knew to do moaning his name over and over again… Voice failing me after a few times, leaving me gasping as his grip on me tightened, a soft groan leaving his lips when he heard my lustful calling.

"Ah…." I breathed as his tongue went inside of me, shivers racking my body. It felt so good- so impossibly good; he must have been using his magic to do something; just something.. He felt like he was all over me; my whole body felt oversensitive, on fire.. It seemed to take him a while to convince himself to break away, but he did, leaning up to meet my face. He was blushing, but in his eyes there was clear lust, just the look of that sent my heart racing again, almost painfully. He smiled slightly.

"Hikari.. Can I…" he started, looking into my eyes, breathing heavily as well. I just nodded, smiling,, mind hazy as he moved closer. He leaned over me, chewing his lip in concentration that he could barely bring up. He resorted to catching my lips in a deep kiss, groaning softly. Then I felt him push at my entrance, shivering. I had to stretch; and I would lie if I said that it was painless; but as two small tears burned in my eyes, he kissed me softly, asking me if I was okay. I nodded again, wanting to know how it felt… I heard him whisper my name and shiver as he filled me, and I moaned softly, clutching at his back. He let me adjust for a moment, and I nodded when I felt accustomed enough ..  
And he started to move, thrusting his whole being into me, hitting my spot almost immediately. I felt a shiver go through his frame, and I heard him groan my name softly, near to my ear, softly kissing the skin on the side of my lips. I gasped softly..

"Gale…" I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. "You're so wonderful.." I said softly, heart swelling up with emotion. He smiled against me, and then lifted himself slightly.  
"I love you…Hikari.." he whispered, looking into my eyes. I felt like everything else became vague as his face was open for me to read, and all doubt and nerves in me vanished. I felt tears come up and I was even more conscious of him being inside me, felt him shift slightly as he kissed the tears away, pulling a soft groan from my lips, along with tears. He smiled slightly at the conflicting shows of emotion on my face.

"Do you still want to continue..?" he asked after a few moments, smiling slightly. I looked at him, and felt a smile come up again, just looking at him made me happy beyond belief.  
"Yes…" I whispered, and that was enough, as his lips dawned on mine again, kissing me with such fervor that the knot in my abdomen tightened, making me feel more sensitive than I already was. His tongue entangled with mine; his eyes opened just slightly to gaze into mine with an incredibly aroused expression. He tightened his grip on me as he thrust into me again, groaning audibly, unable to keep his voice down, even though he was usually so composed. I breathed his name again as he brushed past a spot that made my vision turn white, throwing my head back. As he leaned over me, he changed his position slightly, leaning on his elbow, trailing his other hand down, moving his lean fingers over my spot, gently stroking me... As he continued his movements, though, his hand movements became urgent, pushing me to my limit along with him.

"Gale.. Ah..!" I gasped, throwing my head back as he pressed close to me, softly biting the side of my neck, obviously holding himself in. I cradled him closer, and urged him to let go, and he did, sucking the skin harshly.. "Hikari…" he groaned, sounding almost pained, but also completely lost, lost in pleasure. I felt him relax, breathing my name tiredly, lovingly.  
I held on tight to him, still overwhelmed.. That's how our wedding night went. The beautiful man next to me seemed to be drifting away, giving me loving smile as he pulled me to his chest.

"Gale.." I mumbled, looking into his eyes.  
"Hikari.." he said, looking a lot less shy as he gazed into my eyes with his heterochromatic ones.

"I love you.." we both whispered, before chuckling softly, lips meeting in a soft kiss that hinted for more. I don't think the rest of our night needs any information as to how we continued it..

**

* * *

**

**Ghehe x'D hope you enjoyed~  
**


End file.
